Kisu o Shite Moiideshyouka?
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: After the triumph of Naraku's defeat and the sadness of Kagome's journey home, Miroku and Sango decide it is time to finally wed.  But neither is prepared for the hijinks and surprises of the villagers, especially when a woman from Miroku's past returns.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This has been marinating in my head for a while, it's my second venture in Inuyasha fanfiction. Sango has been one of my favorite characters ever, and her and Miroku's relationship post manga series sparked my writer creativity. I hope you guys enjoy it—especially the twist I put in it. ;)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha.**

_"The festival's over Sango, and Father said that we could have more dumplings in the morning," Kohaku hissed at his sister. Sango stuck out her tongue. _

_ "Father would be proud that we're putting our slayer skills to good use," She hissed back. "And you want the dumplings just as much as I do! We're not hurting anyone by sneaking a few!" _

_ She quickly stepped away from Kohaku's admonitions so she could slide down the corridor. She'd almost made it to the common area when she heard her father speaking with one of his close friends. _

_ Normally, Sango would never have even thought of eavesdropping on her father. Stealing dumplings was one thing, dishonoring her father was quite another. But when she heard her name, she stopped..._

_ "—concerned about Sango," her father's friend, whose name was Shinichi, commented. _

_ Sango froze. _

_ "Of course I'm not," her father replied breezily. "She's strong. I've taught her well, how to take care of herself. Ten years old and she can wield the Hiraikotsu effectively. She's a fine demon slayer now—so someday she'll be the best in the village."_

_ "It's not about her abilities," Shinichi grumbled. "It's about her life later. What of her dowry? Who will take her as a bride?"_

_ Sango inhaled sharply. _

_ "A bride?" Her father's voice was strange. "I didn't raise Sango to be a perfect bride, I raised her to be strong. I don't want what happened to her mother to happen to her."_

_ "But what if someone did accept that she was a demon slayer?" Shinichi insisted. "Would you give her up as a bride?"_

_ "Perhaps," Her father acknowledged. "But that will not happen. The marks of a demon slayer's life have been clear. She is scarred and will be more so as she grows. No man will take a scarred wife."_

_ No man will take a scarred wife…_

Sango awoke in a cold sweat. She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind. She was in Kaede's hut—she heard Kaede's snores from across the room. Kirara opened one eye and stretched luxuriously.

"Sorry, Kirara," Sango murmured. "I won't be gone long." She took her red and white kimono and slipped it over her white yukata and quietly walked outside.

It was still very early. The pink rays of dawn had just started to touch the corners of the village. Sango had always been an early riser. She walked to the outskirts of the village and sat in the tall grasses.

She noticed that Inuyasha was not in his usual roost. She presumed he was at the well. It had been three days since Kagome had gone back to her home in the future—and would never return. Every day at dawn and sunset Inuyasha kept a silent vigil at the well.

Sango sighed as she sat in the grasses, watching the sunrise. She missed her friend dearly. Life was not the same without Kagome's cheer and light. Inuyasha certainly wasn't the same without her. He hardly argued with anyone anymore and was more quiet and subdued than Sango had ever known him to be.

"You're up early."

Sango jumped. Miroku smiled at her gently, standing over her.

"So are you," She returned, but smiled in spite of herself. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Miroku nodded understandingly. If anyone understood sleepless nights, Sango thought to herself, it was Miroku.

"May I join you?" He asked politely.

That was something she liked about Miroku. He understood her craving for solitude and let her alone when she wanted to be alone. But since her brother was free from Naraku's grasp and Naraku was destroyed, her desperation for loneliness wasn't nearly as strong. She smiled at him and nodded.

He took a seat next to her. They were silent for a while, watching the dawn. Then Miroku broke the quiet.

"I passed by Inuyasha," He said. "I'm a little worried about him."

Sango nodded in agreement. "The whole village is saddened by Kagome's return home. I know I miss her."

Miroku nodded. "Sango…I've been meaning to speak with you privately."

Sango looked at him. "About what?"

"About our wedding," He smiled at her gently, taking her hand.

Sango's stomach flipped and she flushed hotly. She was sure her palm was sweating in Miroku's warm hand.

Wedding. Marriage. Naraku was dead, Kohaku was safe…did this truly mean she could be with Miroku? As an ordinary woman? Not a demon slayer, not someone on a journey to avenge their family…just a wife. Miroku's wife. The idea made her flush again and she became unable to look Miroku in the eyes.

"Honestly," Miroku continued, squeezing her hand. "I'd like it to be quick. Small…Kaede, Inuyasha, Shippo, Muushin, Kohaku…Rin might like to come. But as soon as possible."

Sango managed to tilt her head up to look at Miroku. "A swift wedding?"

"Yes," He smiled, causing her stomach to do backflips again. "I want to be married to you, Sango."

Her face went red again but she was unable to tear her eyes away from his. His blue-gray eyes were soft and warm and he placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards.

Sango closed her eyes. She had kissed him once, when she thought he was going to die, and then she was fairly certain he'd been unconscious. She felt his warm breath as a sparkling, electric feeling exploded within her senses.

"Lady Sango! Lord Miroku! Did I hear right?"

Sango's eyes flew open and the two jerked apart to a more seemly distance. Sango turned to see a village girl, named Akane, staring at them eagerly.

"Are you going to get _married_?" She squealed.

Miroku coughed awkwardly, caught off-guard. "Well, yes, but…"

"How marvelous!" Akane squealed again. "How absolutely marvelous! I'll tell the village at once, there is so much preparations to be done!"

"Oh, well, we were actually planning on…" Sango's voice trailed off into nothingness as Akane raced into the village, shouting incoherently.

Miroku frowned. "We better stop this before it snowballs," He stood, offering his hand. Sango took it and he helped her up. She felt slightly disappointed at Akane's interruption but was far too embarrassed to…to request a kiss, or even comment on the interruption.

_Soon we'll be married,_ she thought to herself as the two of them hurried into the village to stop the madness. _ Then perhaps I won't have to ask. At least I won't be as shy…right?_

As soon as they entered the village, they were engulfed by the entire village.

"Lady Sango! I have a very expensive uchikake—belonged to my grandmother—please, accept it for your wedding!"

"We've been saving this sake for years—now's our chance to celebrate!"

"We're so happy for you, Lord Miroku!"

"How can you do this to me, Lord Miroku?"

"You're going to look so beautiful, Lady Sango!"

Sango felt dizzy as the overlapping voices flooded them. "I, ah, we actually wanted something small…" She tried to say over the crowd but the excitement refused to dwindle.

"Now hang on, this is our decision," Miroku tried to intervene. "We already have a plan, and we're…"

"Will Kaede perform the ceremony?"

"Shall we invite the neighboring village? I have cousins who would love to attend!"

"Will we have to invite demons to appease Lord Inuyasha?"

"How many kids will you have?"

At the latter question, Sango spluttered and lost all ability to speak. Even Miroku looked annoyed and opened his mouth to say something when—

"ALL RIGHT YOU VULTURES, BACK THE HELL OFF!"

Sango had never been more relieved to hear Inuyasha's uncouthness. The half-demon stormed into the picture, barking at the villagers, who quickly scurried off. Just because they were grateful to Inuyasha for protecting them, didn't mean the weren't terrified of him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Miroku said gratefully. Sango nodded fervently.

"It was nothin'," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Humans are way too excitable."

"It'd be nice if someone listened to what we wanted," Miroku remarked, still clearly irritated. "We were only going to have something small, something quick…"

"Please don't."

Kaede stepped into the view. The three of them turned to look at her.

"A small request," Kaede said calmly. "Don't disappoint the villagers."

"We're not getting married to give the villagers something to do," Miroku snapped.

"Miroku, listen," Kaede stated. "These villagers have been through a lot since the rise and fall of Naraku. They have lost their high priestess twice—Kikyo is dead and Kagome is unlikely to ever return."

A shadow of pain flitted across Inuyasha's face at this though it was quickly masked.

"Demons…wars…we have lost so many…and now two of their protectors, you and Sango, have chosen to bind yourselves to each other. They are happy. They are eager. They have had precious little time to celebrate anything. So please…as a favor to me…let them have this."

There was something akin to guilt on Miroku's face but he still looked clearly annoyed. He sighed.

But Sango was staring at Inuyasha, feeling sorry for her friend. If…if an elaborate wedding ceremony could raise the village's spirits…could it not raise Inuyasha's as well?

"I don't mind, Kaede," Sango decided. "I never thought I'd get married so I don't even know what to do or how to plan anything. I'm sure the village women would be happy to help me."

Miroku nodded, acquiescing to Sango. He glanced at Sango, as if wondering why on earth she never thought she'd get married, but turned his attention back to Kaede.

"Would you be willing to officiate, Lady Kaede?" He asked her. "Seeing as traditionally, we don't have two maikos to do it."

"Of course," The crone bowed. "Come with me, Sango. We will begin planning."

XXXXXXX

A tall, beautiful, and extremely large-chested woman read the message quickly.

"I can't believe it," She whispered in a low, husky voice. "My Miroku…is marrying?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "How can he not think of me?" She stood swiftly, beginning to pack her things, all of which were expensive and high quality.

"This will not stand!" She said furiously. "I'm going there—tonight!"


	2. The Other Woman

** AN: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! Hope you like where it goes…;) By the way, anyone know any neato Japanese wedding traditions? I'm obviously using a Shinto wedding format for our heroes, but since this is all new stuff to me (as a Western writer, I only know Western weddings!) I'd love to learn more!**

** Disclaimer—I don't own Inuyasha.**

"What do you think, Lady Sango?"

Sango shifted uncomfortably. "It's a little tight. And heavy." The pure white kimono was beautiful—it had silver and gold cranes and flowers embroidered in the silk. It was soft and luxurious, if not constricting about the hips. She'd yet to try on the uchikake—which was even more elaborate than the kimono itself—and was quite frankly hoping to skip that part right now.

"Loosen the obi a little bit," Kaede instructed the dressmaker. The dressmaker gave a toothless smile and obeyed.

"Can I go yet?" Sango asked, trying hard not to whine. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Just a few moments more, Sango," Kaede replied patiently. "We just want to get it right."

"Really, it's fine," Sango said desperately. She eyed the matching headdress waiting in Akane's arms with trepidation. "I am set to go."

"Don't be shy, Lady Sango!" Akane chirped. "Don't you want to look beautiful for Lord Miroku?"

"It'll take a lot more than a fancy kimono and hat to do that," Sango said peevishly.

"I don't know, sis, I think you're being awfully hard on yourself,"

Sango whipped around in delight. "Kohaku!" She cried out, hopping down from low stool and embracing her brother.

Kohaku accepted the hug graciously and smiled. "I think you look pretty good in that, personally."

"Ugh," Sango replied, immediately stripping off the kimono. She pulled on her normal white and red outfit and hugged her brother again.

"Lady Sango, we're not finished," the dressmaker protested.

"I'll be back later," Sango promised though she already was planning on avoiding them for the rest of the day. She took her brother's arm and strolled out the door.

"I'm so glad you're here," She said to him happily. "Will you be here long?"

"Well of course, Miroku sent for me," Kohaku said cheerfully. "I wouldn't miss your wedding."

"Miroku…?" Sango asked, slightly stunned. She'd planned on sending for her brother herself but had gotten too caught up in the preparations. A warm smile formed on her face and her cheeks went pink.

Kohaku noticed. "I'm guessing that's a nice surprise," He teased.

She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt and feign injury. They laughed together.

"So it's next week, right?" Kohaku said conversationally. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yes!" Sango said in a falsely bright voice. Kohaku frowned at the obviously fake tone. Sango sighed, realizing her brother wasn't fooled at all.

"What's the problem?" He wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Sango insisted. "It's nothing."

"With women, it's never nothing," Kohaku said sagely causing his sister to raise an eyebrow. "Come on, spit it out. I can tell when you're troubled about something."

"I'm not troubled," Sango said automatically. "It's just…"

Kohaku gave her a sidelong glance. "You love him, don't you?"

Sango colored. "Well, yes…"

"You want to marry him, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You want to have his babies, right?"

"Kohaku!" Sango said outraged.

"You want to lie on a pallet at night and wait for him to—"

"Kohaku!" Sango shrieked. Kohaku grinned unabashed, rather enjoying his elder sister's reaction.

"You'd be surprised, sister," He said pleasantly. "How bawdy Totosai is."

Totosai had taken Kohaku under his tutelage. But now Sango was beginning to wonder whether that was a good idea at all.

"Enough," She told him sternly. "You shouldn't even know about…that. Anyway, it's none of the above. I just can't help but wonder if…it's even fair to him."

"Fair to him?" Kohaku's brow furrowed.

"If it's even fair for him to marry me," Sango clarified. "He's never had an interest in being with one woman and if he ever…strayed, I'd…I don't know what I'd do." She twisted her fingers anxiously. Kohaku stopped walking and hugged her.

"Honestly, sister," He smiled at her. "I wouldn't worry. He loves you. He's a flirt, yes, but he's lost all interest in other women. I think he's wanted to be with you from the beginning."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Lost all interest in other women—ha!"

"No, really," Kohaku continued. "The only reason he flirts nowadays is to get a reaction out of you."

"What?" Sango demanded and Kohaku grinned again mischievously. "How do you know?"

"He told me," Kohaku began to laugh. "Aw, sis, you should see your face!"

Sango attempted to smack him but he dodged her, still laughing. "I think I've had enough of you hanging around Miroku and Totosai!" She huffed.

Kohaku snickered and then paused. "Seriously, sis," He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. Be happy. Now that Naraku's dead, it's freed up your time to worry about silly things. Just be glad that this is your biggest concern nowadays."

Sango smiled, he had a point. Kohaku expressed a wish to visit Inuyasha, so she let him go, feeling much lighter than she had.

Kohaku was right. She had nothing to fear. Miroku was _hers_, and hers alone. She decided to look for him, seeing as she hadn't seen him all day. She noticed him speaking to Kaede. Her heart warmed slightly. He glanced at her and smiled, beginning to walk towards her. She smiled back, her stomach already beginning to flip. She opened her mouth to call out to him—

When a large-breasted woman with far too much perfume pummeled into his side, hugging him tightly.

"Miroku!" The woman cried out. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Miroku stared at her in shock. "Misao?" He said dumbfounded. "What—what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" The woman pouted. "Isn't it obvious, my dear sweet Miroku? Why did you not send for me? Muushin told me that you were to be married! Oh Miroku, how could you?"

"Well, I…" Miroku stammered and at this point, Sango had had enough. She stormed over, fist clenched and ready to pound something, most likely her itinerant fiancé.

"Miroku," She said through gritted teeth. "Who is this?" She glared at the woman called Misao with open hatred, as she clung to Miroku's sleeve.

Miroku sighed. "Sango, I'd like you to meet my mother."

**Save a muse! Send a review! And if you plan on putting me in your favorites or putting me on story alert, pleeeease review too! **


	3. Misao

**AN: First of all, I suck. It's been at least a year since my last update. And I apologize greatly for that. From now on, I'm going to make sure that if someone takes the time to review my fic, I will take the time to update the fanfic. So thanks to all for your patience!**

****

Sango stared at her fiancé, mouth agape. Somehow it didn't quite make sense that Miroku had a mother.

"Your…?" She said weakly.

"My mother," Miroku confirmed. "Misao, this is Sango, the woman I am going to marry."

Mother and bride eyed each other. Sango wasn't sure what to think. Misao was very beautiful. Her hair was artfully styled and jeweled clips held it all together. She smelled of jasmine and cherry blossoms and her kimono, although clearly a traveling dress, was made of very expensive cotton. Her kimono also did not do much to hide a very ample bosom, which Sango had a hard time taking her eyes off of while self-consciously crossing her arms over her own small chest. Her eyes…Sango gulped. Misao's eyes were a deep, penetrating blue-gray.

Like Miroku's eyes.

Misao bowed respectfully and murmured a formal introduction. Sango copied her, clearing her throat to alleviate the shock.

"W-welcome," Sango said shakily. "Forgive my rudeness, I wasn't aware—I didn't know any of Miroku's family would be able to come." _Existed, more like,_ Sango thought to herself wryly.

Misao smiled brightly. "Don't concern yourself too much," She said warmly. "Excepting our dear Muushin, I am the only family Miroku has. There will be no more surprise guests. Unless Miroku has a few forgotten children tucked away somewhere!" She giggled at herself. Sango's smile became very fixed and Miroku coughed awkwardly.

Misao glanced about. "I know my visit is unexpected," She said with feigned apology. "But I don't mind sparse accommodations. If someone could spare a pallet, I'd—"

"Oh please, take mine," Sango said immediately. "I stay with the High Priestess Kaede, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thank you," Misao said, looking pleased. "What a polite girl. How on earth did you come to accept my Miroku!" She giggled again. "Miroku, please show me to my quarters."

"I'll tell Kaede," Sango said quickly, hurrying off. Her mind was buzzing—she badly needed to clear it.

XXXXXXX

Miroku escorted Misao to Kaede's hut. Misao immediately set about making herself at home, unpacking various cosmetics and clothes.

Miroku watched her, eyes narrowed. "Misao, what on earth are you doing here?"

Misao looked offended. "I told you! I am here for your wedding—which quite frankly, I am _still_ hurt you didn't see fit to invite me to!"

Miroku sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you. But—I haven't even _told_ Sango about you. It would've been nice to give her a little fair warning."

Misao stopped rustling her lipstick brushes and looked up at him. "But I can assume," She said, a little sadly. "That Sango knows a great deal about your father. And your grandfather, come to that."

"Sango was one of my companions during my hunt for Naraku," Miroku said impatiently. "So yes. The hole in my hand didn't come from your side of the family, Misao."

Misao's dark eyes flashed. "And that's something else—Miroku, for nineteen long years I have worried and prayed, terrified of the day your curse would swallow you up—and you don't even see fit to tell me of your release yourself! Once again, I hear from _Muushin_!"

Miroku averted his eyes. "Misao—"

"It's just like your father wanted," Misao said flatly. "You've been a good son to him, obeying his wish that I might not be a part of your life. But your father is gone! You're no longer doomed to die! Doesn't—doesn't that change anything?"

Miroku's face was impassive. He leaned against his side of the wall, contemplating. "I don't know, Misao. Honestly, I never expected to live through the curse and survive Naraku. I don't know where that leaves us."

"What I do know," Miroku added firmly. "Is that I do not want your meddling or influence to do _anything_ that might cause problems between Sango and me! Understand?"

Misao stared at her son, almost reproachfully. "You truly love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Miroku said quietly.

"Well," Misao said bitterly. "You didn't get _that_ from your father. I'm not going to scare off your bride. Frankly, she doesn't look as though much _would_ scare her off." She went back to her things, carefully organizing them.

Miroku cracked a grin. "You're right about that. But one more thing." Miroku's face turned deadly serious.

"Under any circumstances, you are NOT to tell Sango what you do for a living," Miroku's voice was sharp. "I don't care if by the end of these two weeks you think she's your best friend—you _do not tell her._"

Misao's eyes were steely but she nodded in acquiescence.

"Good," Miroku said with a little relief. "I'm going to go find her."

XXXXXX

Sango was not _angry_ with Miroku—not really. She was…concerned. She was concerned about why Miroku hadn't told her—hadn't told anyone—that he still had family left.

_After all Naraku's done_, she thought to herself moodily, throwing Hiraikotsu towards the forest to vent her feelings. _After all Naraku's taken away from me. Miroku knows how much family means to me. Why keep this a secret? _Hiraikotsu neatly clipped the top of an oak tree and came whirling back to her.

"Sango?"

Sango caught Hiraikotsu but before her thoughts caught up with her, her reflexes had flung it again. Hiraikotsu cut through the air violently and Miroku just barely dodged it.

"Okay," Miroku managed. "You're not happy."

Sango raised and lowered one shoulder. "I knew it wouldn't hit you," She said carelessly. "You're agile."

"So you're not angry?" Miroku edged towards her carefully, eying her weapon in case she should change her mind.

"Confused," Sango stuck Hiraikotsu into the ground and faced him. "I was under the impression your mother was dead, like your father. I think we all were."

Miroku sighed, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "Misao…is complicated," He tried to explain. "I didn't grow up with her—she's not entirely a maternal figure to me."

"She's still your mother," Sango pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you even know how lucky…how _blessed_ you are to have her?"

Miroku gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I don't," He said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to hurt you."

"I don't want to fight," Sango turned into him. "Just—no more secrets, okay?"

"No more secrets," Miroku agreed, a twinge of guilt piercing him slightly. He gently brushed a finger across her cheek.

Sango's heart began to flutter. She suddenly realized that for once, the two of them were not being pestered by villagers, they were not in the midst of some crisis, and they were all alone. Miroku seemed to realize this too and he smiled softly. Sango licked her lips nervously. He bent his head towards her, their lips barely brushed, when—

"DEMON! DEMON ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! CALL INUYASHA, CALL FOR THE SLAYER, CALL THE MONK!"


	4. A Cursed Life

**AN: SURPRISE BITCHES. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku was beginning to think that the gods were entirely against him kissing his intended. It was entirely possible. His karma wasn't great. It could also be the explanation for Misao inexplicably showing up and the villagers' insistence on taking over their wedding.

He was half-tempted to say something along the lines of, 'Let's let Inuyasha take care of it,' but Sango had already stepped out of reach and had begun to hurry towards the panicking voices.

"Come on!" She called out and Miroku reluctantly followed. They arrived quickly, staff and Hiraikotsu at the ready, but were stopped suddenly by Kohaku.

"Relax," He assured them. "It's not what you think."

Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the village, with his usual bored and apathetic expression, his beast Ah-Un at the ready. Miroku frowned, not quite ready to say that this wasn't a fight. Despite all that had happened, despite Kohaku's trust in the demon, there was no getting around the fact that Sesshoumaru still wanted to kill Inuyasha. He'd just been vague on the 'when' as of late.

Before Miroku could ask what the demon wanted, a sharp cry broke through.

"_Please_, don't make me stay here, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Miroku blinked to see a tearful Rin cling to Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru's imp, Jaken, began to squawk.

"Foolish girl! Don't question Lord Sesshoumaru! Now get off Ah-Un and return to the humans, this instant!"

This only made Rin cry harder. "I don't want to! I don't _want_ to live with humans!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, unsure how to proceed. But before any of them could do anything, Kohaku stepped towards Rin.

"It's okay, Rin," He said soothingly. "Lord Sesshoumaru's doing what's best for you."

"I don't _want_ what's best for me!" Rin wailed. "I want to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever!"

To Miroku's surprise, he noticed a flicker—perhaps a tremor—in Sesshoumaru's cheek. But aside from that, it was the only sign of emotion he could perceive.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded. "Stop crying."

Despite Rin's obvious emotional turmoil, loyal to the end, she attempted to obey. She wiped her eyes with her kimono sleeves, biting her lip to stop more tears from spilling. She slid off of Ah-Un's back, looking miserable.

Kohaku knelt down next to her. "It's going to be okay, Rin," He promised. "It might not be forever. You need to be with humans, at least for a little while. Then, when you're old enough, you can decide whether or not you want to live with humans or continue in Lord Sesshoumaru's company. He's just giving you that choice. Right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but Miroku detected a tiny, imperceptible nod.

Rin hiccoughed, forcing a smile. "Okay," She sniffled. "I'll—I'll wait for you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll stay here for you! But I'll want to be with you again, I promise!"

"Silly girl," Jaken grumbled. Lord Sesshoumaru said nothing, giving Rin a long look, and turned towards Ah-Un.

"Keh."

Miroku glanced over to see Inuyasha glaring at the spectacle, arms folded in front of him. Miroku tensed slightly, wondering if a fight would break out between the brothers, but Sesshoumaru barely gave him a second look. He mounted the beast, and Ah-Un gave out a roaring knicker before taking to the sky. Rin watched, tears streaming down her face.

XXXX

"Is the girl okay?"

Sango stepped out of Kaede's cabin and gave a sigh. "Physically, I guess. I think she just needs a little sleep and food—some time to get used to the situation."

Inuyasha's arms were folded in front of him and his eyes were cast down. Sango sighed.

"I wish Kagome were here," She voiced aloud his thoughts, and he couldn't help but slump a little.

Kagome had forged a sort of bond with the little girl, and Inuyasha had no doubt that Kagome would've been able to cheer Rin up within moments. She was always good at 'adopting' any children they met on their journey.

"There are lots of girls Rin's age in the village," Miroku said joining them. "I'm sure she'll make lots of friends and come into her own."

Sango gazed at him worriedly. "But is that really true? She's spent a lot of time with Sesshoumaru and Jaken—I'm afraid they'll shun her out of fear and misunderstanding." Inuyasha grunted in agreement, remembering his own childhood with a pang.

"Of course that's possible," Miroku conceded. "But out of all the villages, this has got to be the best. I think the children here are more used to demons than in other places."

"That's true," Sango sighed again. "I just wish I could do more."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Old Kaede will take care of her. Anyway, what's going on with you two? Who's that woman who just showed up out of nowhere?"

Miroku coughed slightly and Sango gave a fixed smile. "Miroku's mother."

Inuyasha looked scandalized. "You have a _mother_?!"

"Everyone has a mother," Miroku said defensively.

As if on cue, Misao appeared, immediately clasping Miroku's elbow.

"Good gracious," She gave a delicate little shudder. "Do demons often just appear out of nowhere in this village?"

The three looked at each other. "Sometimes," Miroku decided was a safe answer. Inuyasha gave a loud snort, earning a sharp jab from Sango's elbow.

"You don't have to worry," Sango smiled at her pleasantly. "If it were a real threat—well, we're all pretty skilled at what we do. Inuyasha's very proficient with his sword and even without the wind tunnel, I have a lot of confidence in Miroku's abilities."

Miroku looked pleased. "Don't forget yourself, Sango. Sango is a trained demon slayer—you should see her with her Hiraikotsu." Misao glanced at the large, boomerang-shaped weapon.

"A demon slayer," Misao mused. "I did not know women could have such an occupation."

"It is irregular," Sango said cheerfully. "I was the only female slayer in my village—the rest of the women were mothers or smiths or farmers. And believe me, it was a long time before I got the others convinced of my ability."

Miroku glanced at her surprised. "I didn't know that."

"It's true," Sango replied, shifting her Hiraikotsu slightly. "Kohaku was very sickly when he was born, so father started training me in his place. Of course, Kohaku got much healthier and now we're both fine slayers."

Misao tilted her head, considering. "But won't you stop? Now that you're getting married?"

Sango frowned a little. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I do want to take a break from it all, now that Naraku's dead. I don't think I could ever _fully_ stop. And, well…" Her cheeks went pink.

"What?" Miroku asked noticing her blush immediately.

"Well—I was hoping—Kohaku and I are the last slayers of our village, so I was hoping to maybe…train our children…someday," Her last comment became a mumble and Sango became very interested in the grass at their feet.

Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes at the ridiculously stupid expression that lit Miroku's face. Perverted monk. He looked like he was ready to drag Sango off and get started right now, wedding or no.

"Hm," Misao folded her arms against her expansive chest. Inuyasha glanced critically at Miroku, but before he could give any sort of reply, a young boy ran up.

"Sango! There's a messenger here for Sango!" He cried out eagerly.

XXXX

Sango blinked. "A messenger? Who from?"

"A great lord!" The boy said eagerly. "The messenger says his lord bids you to come to him—he comes bearing an entire cartload of gifts—food for the villagers, fine clothing, jewels—it's _amazing_!" He gestured for them to follow him, and darted forward.

Confused, Sango pursued him, her fiancé at her heels. They came upon a middle-aged man, wrinkling his nose at the surrounding village. He was speaking with Kaede, but when he noticed her, he bowed.

"Lady Sango?" He asked formally. "I am Soichiro, vassal of Lord Kuranosuke."

Sango inhaled. "Lord Kuranosuke?!" She glanced nervously at Miroku, who looked impassive.

"Indeed, my lady," Soichiro bowed again. "It has come to the attention of my great lord that the wicked demon you pursued has been slain! Therefore, he bids you a solemn adulation, and wishes to extend his good will herein."

Misao stepped forward. "Who is this lord?" She inquired. "Why does he wish to see Sango?"

"We once slayed a bear demon for him," Miroku said disapprovingly. "Or at least, exorcised the spirit of a bear demon. The lord was interested in marrying Sango, but she turned him down, because we were still pursuing Naraku."

The name _Naraku_ didn't seem to faze Misao, and Sango presumed that she was well familiar with the origin of her son's wind tunnel. _Perhaps that's why Miroku never mentioned his mother_, Sango thought suddenly. _He wanted to protect her from Naraku—if Naraku had known that Miroku had a weakness like that, he surely would have exploited it._ She suddenly felt terribly guilty for berating Miroku earlier.

Misao turned towards Sango. "You have a rich lord interested in your favor, and yet you chose my Miroku," There was something akin to admiration in her voice.

Sango raised and lowered one shoulder. "I never saw Kuronosuke that way." She spoke nothing but the honest truth—she had no interest in rank or wealth. All she truly wanted was to live out the rest of her days quietly, have a family, train a new generation of demon slayers—so her family's legacy would live on.

And of course…to be in love.

"That is rare to hear from a girl your age," Misao said quietly. "To choose love over opportunity. A rare but often foolish choice."

Miroku winced. "You wound me, mother."

"I think I would like to speak to Sango alone," Misao said decidedly. "Would that be all right?"

Sango blinked. "A-alone?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "What do you want to talk to her about?"

"I would like a private conversation between me and my future daughter-in-law," Misao said clearly. "I have never had a daughter before."

Miroku still looked wary towards the idea but Sango nodded. "All right," She agreed. "We'll be back soon, okay?" She smiled comfortingly towards Miroku and began to walk off with Sango.

XXXX

They walked in silence for a bit and there was no denying the long pause made Sango nervous. Misao seemed thoughtful, introspective even, but a fair amount warmer than she had been towards Sango initially.

"How did you meet my son?" Misao finally inquired and Sango gulped a little.

"Well—" Sango took a deep breath. "We were traveling companions. Both of us were in search of Naraku—him to cure his wind tunnel and avenge his family, and myself to rescue my brother and avenge my village. We became close friends and then…more."

Misao nodded. "And he asked you to bear his children."

Sango flushed. "Well, it was much later…but…yes," She fidgeted.

Misao sighed. "No one knows more than I what a terrible request it is. To love someone with a deadline on their life, to be so consumed with love for them, that it overwhelms the powerful sadness, knowing you will continue their line…their cursed line."

Sango watched her closely. There as a bitterness in Misao's voice, a pain that made Sango want to touch her shoulder in comfort.

Misao sighed. "I met Miroku's father over twenty years ago, when he was traveling abroad, in search of Naraku," She closed her eyes. "He was so handsome, so charming. He had seen so much of the world, and I so little. I fell very deeply for him…and perhaps he cared for me too. He asked if I would bear him a son and I foolishly agreed."

Sango listened intently as a cool breeze shook the branches of a tree they walked under.

"I had no idea the struggle, the shame, the danger I would endure," Misao said simply. "And when Miroku was born, his father took him away from me, to train with Muushin at the temple. It was the second time he broke my heart."

Misao stopped and turned to face Sango fully. "You and Miroku deserve every happiness," She said seriously. "And I will pray to the gods that you have it. Give to each other love that I never had. Raise the family I never could."

There was something unsaid about Misao's speech. A note of warning in her words. It frightened Sango, but she chose not to say anything, only nodding at Misao.


End file.
